Hentai vs Yaoi
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Isinya cuma perdebatan ga penting antara sesama penggemar aliran sehat sesat. Penasaran? Baca yuk [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Hentai vs Yaoi

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Hentai vs Yaoi © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

Rate: T for story

.

Genre: Humor/parody

.

warning: humor alot, typo(s), OOC, AU, Garing gewla, lebay, etc

.

Character: semua yang ada di Naruto

.

.

RnR ^^

.

.

Males review? Fav silahkan

Kepo chapter 2 dan malas review? Monggo klik Follow (tapi saya ga jamin ada chapter 2)

Suka cerita saya? Fav dan review yak xD

APAPUN YANG TERJADI JANGAN FLAME SAYA, soalnya saya orangnya sensi

.

Udahan yak bacot nya?

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Musim liburan kini berganti. Para pelajar menyambut antusias. Bukan, bukan menyambut pelajaran di kelas maupun guru. Kalau yang seperti itu hanya segelintir. Masuk sekolah artinya bertemu teman sekolah. Saling lepas rindu. Mari kita sorot cara melepas rindu ala pelajar di SMK Konoha kelas 11-5

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng

.

.

.

**Ronde pertama**

Manusia piercing berambut jingga menjulurkan lidah ke arah seorang gadis violet. Terlihat mereka sedang berdebat. Aneh, bukannya melepas rindu tapi malah berdebat di pagi hari. Yasudahlah karena Author kurang kerjaan mari dekati mereka secara perlahan jangan sampai ketahuan sedang menguping

"Pein lebih parah! Suka nyimpen video bokep di dalem lemari kolor papanya sendiri" ujar sang gadis violet bernama Konan. Kenapa Author tau Namanya? Memang kalian ga bisa baca name tag yang tersemat di seragamnya!

"Cowok suka gituan wajar kali" ujar... Yak betul cowok cabul berpiecing ini namanya pein *gaploked*

"Lalu? Cewek juga wajarlah suka Yaoi"

"Apa coba asiknya liat dua cowok telanjang bertukar sperma?"

"Kamu sendiri suka liat cewek bohai tanpa busana! Apa asiknya?"

"Asik lagi"

"Tobat pein, tobat nak. Berpindahlah kamu dari aliran hentai menjadi Yaoi karena sesungguhnya Yaoi itu sehat"

"Yaoi sehat? Pinky swear kitty swear banana cherry swear" Pein beralay ria mengopas _quotes_ seorang tokoh wanita dari sinetron Diam Diam alay

"Ssst-" Pein mengerutkan dahi mendengar desisan tiba tiba konan.

Plak

Pein menahan geram. Giginya bergemeletuk keras.

"Konan!"

"Syukurlah pein kau sudah kembali"

"Aku tidak kemana mana BAKA"

"Tadi kau berceloteh seperti wanita. Ah jangan jangan kau seorang uke?"

"AKU INI SEME IDIOT"

Ups

"Mwehehehe"

"Konan?"

"Mwahahaha"

Entah kenapa tiba tiba bulu kuduk Pein berdiri semua

"Konan, kau tidak apa?"

"HaHaHaHaHaHa lucu sekali pein. Kau bilang kau masih suka perempuan bohai, berdada sebesar dua buah semangka, dan sexy. Tapi NYATANYA kau seorang seme. Yang artinya..."

Wajah Pein merah padam menahan malu

"AKU BUKAN GAY KONAAAAN"

ronde pertama dimenangkan fujoshi (pecinta Yaoi) : Konan

~0wari~

A/n: jadi ini semacam drabble penghilang stress... Tapi sungguh saya minta maaf klo humornya maksa, banyak typo, ga enak diliat DLL *sembah sujud*

Kira2 pada tertarik tidak lanjut ke chapter 2? Klo gak ya gapapa he he /ngek


	2. Chapter 2

Hentai vs Yaoi

.

.

.

Chapter 2 © Nate Mello Jeevas

Naruto © Mr. Kishimoto

Gyaa makasih para senpai yg mw bc fic humor gagal saya owO I'm so glaaaaad *tebar cipok*

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

**Ronde Kedua**

Pagi yang cerah. Secerah senyum lembut Hinata. Gadis berambut lavender itu baru saja meminjam majalah kesukaanya. Sengaja ia bawa ke sekolah hari ini agar bisa membacanya bersama Neji. Ugh, jika ia dan Neji ketahuan sang ayah membaca majalah ini, bisa bisa esok ia hanyalah nama. Dan sungguh, Hinata masih sayang nyawa.

Sesampai dikelas ia menaruh majalah itu dilaci dan menaruh tas dimejanya "Hinata chaaan~ ohayou~~~ Eh pein senpai punya foto XXX terbaru lho~ liat yuk" Hinata melihat Ino melambaikan tangan lalu menghampirinya.

Hinata mendelik ke arah Ino yang terlalu 'frontal'. "Tapi, aku mau baca majalah keluaran terbaru. Kemarin sore aku pinjam ke Naruto, Ino chan"

Ino mengacuhkan delikan (tidak) horror nya Hinata "Sudahlah istirahat nanti kan bisa! Jarang lho Pein senpai ke kelas kita"

"iya deh"

~2606~

Tenten duduk di kursi Hinata dan menaruh kakinya di meja Hinata. Mumpung manusia lavender sedang melihat foto _something_ (katanya) dengan Ino. Gatau deh foto apaan.. Yang jelas hal menjijikan (kata Konan senpai) dan bukan Hentai. Kalau hentai...ngapain juga Tenten duduk di kursi Hinata.. ? Yang ada dia nabsu mau ikutan.

Tapi, darimana Konan senpai tau ya kalau Yang dilihat Ino dan Hinata itu foto menjijikan? Setau Tenten, Ino dan Hinata bukan pecinta Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri, bokep, or _something like that_.

Tenten menguap bosan. Ustad pein tadi ke kelasnya (ini kata teman temannya lho) Memamerkan beberapa buah foto nista . Tenten ingin lihat tapi begitu ke kelas pein, pein bilang foto XXX itu sudah dipinjam seseorang. Saat Tenten tanya siapa orangnya dan dari kelas mana, Pein hanya mengendikkan bahu. Payah ah pein senpai! Kan, Tenten jadi kehilangan Satu hal yang menyegarkan mata katarak-_nya._

BRAK

Tenten terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. bahasa kerennya sih terjungkal.

"Hentayersss (sebutan khusus untuk pecinta hentai Bagi author)" desis Seorang laki laki jabrik kuning.

"APA?" Suara Tenten terdengar esmosi. Entah kenapa, Naruto yang didekatnya me rasa gerah.

"Makanya jangan nangkring disitu!" yak Naruto ikut tersulut esmosi Tenten bung!

"Jangan buat aku kaget"

"kau ngapain sih?"

"Fuduanshi kepo"

"Yang bener fudanshi! Fudanshi! Bukan Fuduanshi BAKA"

Tenten memutar bola mata "Terus...kamu sendiri ngapain disini?"

Muka Naruto tiba tiba merah padam seperti memyembunyikan sesuatu

"Suka suka aku dong! Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata. Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Hmm?" Tenten curiga akan reaksi Naruto yang tidak biasa. Matanya tiba tiba melihat sesuatu yang menarik di laci Hinata.

"B-baka! Ngapain acak acak laci Hinata?" ujar Naruto panik rahasia dan Hinata terbongkar.

"Kau tahu? Yaoi tidak sehat bagi kokoro maka beralihlah ke yang sudah lulus ITB dan IPB. Hentai" Ujar Tenten mencari sesuatu yang menarik matanya. Jawaban ga nyambung sesi satu

"Kau! Kalau berbicara Jangan sambil acak acak Laci orang"

"Ustad Pein mengajarkan 'jalan pikiran pecinta yaoi layaknya anak anak _nerd_. Sulit di tebak. Apa coba asiknya dua pria telanjang bertukar sperma?" jawaban Tenten ga nyambung sesi dua.

"Tenten apa sih yang mau kamu omongin?"

Tenten menemukan apa yang menarik matanya. Bagai menemukan oase digurun pasir dirinya berteriak heboh "YA TUHAN! NARUTO! TERNYATA KAMU MENYUKAI HENTAI. KO KAMU GA PERNAH BILANG?"

"apaan sih enggak, aku masih cinta doujin ShikamaruSasuke!" Malu. Mendengar teriakan Tenten, Naruto jadi malu. Malu _**bingits**_.

"Kamu mencari Hinata karena ini kan?" Tenten menyodorkan majalah bokep ke Naruto. Sangat jelas disampul majalah itu tertera nama 'Naruto'

"HANZERRR DEMI EYANG SUBUR YANG SUKA TELANJANG DI DEPAN RUMAH GUE ITU BUKAN MILIK GUE TAHEEE"

Dan ronde kedua dimenangkan Hentayers (pecinta Hentai): Tenten

~0make~

A/n: iya saya tau humor nya dikit dan ga kerasa. Fic sangat pendek karena jalan humor author kagak panjang hh~

Mau request ronde ketiga? Silahkan review bantu author yayayaya? Jaa ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ronde Ketiga**

Hari ini adalah hari terbilang cerah untuk suatu Minggu pagi. Burung bercicit riang, awan memayungi kanvas biru, serta angin sepoi sepoi berhembus membelai surai siapapun yang sedang ber CFD ria hari ini.

Banyak pemuda maupun pemudi berolahraga ria, baik yang dari golongan sepasang kekasih ataupun golongan jones. Semua turut meramaikan CFD dadakan dengan ceria. Ga ada makhluk galao.

oke, ralat, kecuali sesosok pemuda pirang duduk di pojok jalan CFD dengan tampang gelisah. Pakaian pemuda pirang itupun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang niat olahraga. Hanya saja yang menarik dari pemuda itu adalah tatapan manik azure nya yang selalu melihat ke bawah. Entah apa yang ia cari, tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan pemandangan trotoar jauh lebih indah daripada pemandangan gunung Fuji. Sudah kurang lebih dua jam ia menatap trotoar yang tidak lupa menggunakan efek melotot.

Hingga sesosok bersurai scarlet mendekati, lalu menyapa pemuda pirang itu dengan dingin tapi tanpa maksud permusuhan, "Apa yang kau cari, Deidara san?"

Sosok scarlet itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa, ngomong ngomong. Padahal pemuda yang terkenal dingin di sekolah hanya mengenakan kaos dan training. Tidak ada yang spesial, kok. Kalau begitu mari kita salahkan penglihatan manik azure milik Deidara.

Yang dipanggil Sasori menoleh lalu membuang muka tak mau menatap wajah menjijikan sang temanehemmusuh dari orok, "Bukan urusanmu, Hentayers biadab, un."

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya seolah berkata a_pa salah gue sampai Deidara kek gitu?_ tapi tingkah Sasori malah membuat Deidara harus merapal Naruto Naruto Naruto seribu kali agar ia tidak terbuai keimutan Sasori dan mengkhianati adik tercintanya, Uzumaki Naruto (?) "Hanya karena aku suka hentai Deidara san membenciku?" Tanya Sasori kembali dalam mode cool. Setelah memastikan Sasori tidak dalam mode imut, Deidara akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Sasori. "Argh! Diam saja kau biadab, un!"

Membuat pose berpikir Sasori mencoba menebak isi pikiran Deidara. Ukh, tapi yang terbayang Sasori malah Deidara menggunakan bikini. Tck! Mengacak surai scarlet frustasi Sasori menarik perhatian Deidara, "kau kenapa un? Aku yang kehilangan kau yang stress begitu."

Pipi Sasori memerah. Salah tingkah gitu karena author mendadak menyebar aib pikiran mesumnya. Tergagap Sasori mencoba menebak benda yang hilang dari Deidara, "Deidara san, apa k-kau kehilangan-" Sasori memejamkan mata bak dukun meramal "sebuah fan art mesum?" Dan sebuah tamparan temperamental dari Deidara hinggap di pipi mulus Sasori.

"Dengar ya! Yaoi adalah seni! Lancang sekali kamu bilang fan art buatanku mesum! Memang kau sudah lihat adegan R18-nya, un?!" Berkacak pinggang, mencak mencak, dan hujan lokal dari Deidara. Untung yang menerimanya Sasori, coba Orochimaru, bisa bisa keperjakaan Deidara hilang gara gara om pedo satu itu.

"Tapi tebakanku benar, Deidara san?"

Satu pertanyaan polos dari Sasori mau tak mau diiyakan Deidara. Mau bagaimana lagi, raga Deidara terlalu lelah mencari fan art beradab dan juga, jiwanya terus menerus merengek meminta dirinya ikut berpartisipasi dalam CFD. Jadi tak salahkan dirinya meminta bantuan sang rival? Yah mengorbankan harga diri sedikit ya gapapa lah ya...

"U-un, aku mencarinya dari pagi buta," Deidara memulai cerita ragu ragu.

Sasori sedikit antusias mendengar akhirnya Deidara san bercerita, "Heh? Bisa kau ceritakan reka ulangnya, Deidara san?"

Bruk.

Deidara pingsan di trotoar.

Sasori panik.

Ya ampun hanya karena fan artnya di sembunyikan Sasori, Deidara sampai shock begitu? Bahkan pingsan pula dengan wajah malaikat yang menggoda iman.

Eh ngomong ngomong, pipi ranum Deidara sungguh menggoda Sasori. Dicium boleh tidak ya? Tapi kalau di cium berarti Sasori nanti resmi jadi seorang gay dong? padahal kan Sasori seorang penganut aliran wanita berdada besar yang doyan menggunakan bikini.

Ish, tapi Deidara biar gak punya dada tetap seksi kok pakai bikini.

Ok, fix, Sasori mulai ngaco.

Cium di pipi kan bukan masalah besar. Sasori berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Toh, gambar fan art Deidara lebih parah daripada imaginer liar Sasori. Ne, coba, apa menurut kalian dua orang pria melakukan seks adalah hal lazim? Ok, sebenarnya Sasori tidak peduli hal itu JIKA dalam fan art itu modelnya bukan dia dan Deidara.

Sasori menghela nafas berusaha memindahkan kepala Deidara ke pangkuannya.

Cup.

Kecupan ringan di pipi Deidara dari Sasori

Aah semoga kejadian ini tidak ada yang melihat.

End

Omake:

Di dalam kelas 11-5 terdapat beberapa orang bergerumul di belakang lebih tepatnya di pojok belakang ruang kelas, bergosip tentang Sasori x Deidara. Mereka tidak hanya terdiri dari para fujodanshi tapi juga dari para sahabat target gossip.

"Mereka jadian?!" desis Pein pelan, sesekali melirik ponselnya. "Aku dapat pesan dari Zetsu kemarin. Ia tadi melihat mereka... Melihat Sasori dan Deidara..."

"Kenapa kenapa?" tanya Konan penasaran, berusaha mencuri pandang ke layar ponsel Pein. "Sasori dan Deidara tawuran? Adu jotos? Atau ngapain?"

"M-Mereka kissuuuu...,"

Itachi yang sedari tadi berada di sisi kiri Pein pun menjawab semua pertanyaan Konan dengan ekspresi 'Mereka-Belok-Mereka-Belok-Mereka-BELOK!' yang sama sekali tidak selow. Si pemuda kriput itu melotot saking membayangkan SasoDei hal iya iya. Maklum, makhluk astral satu ini tidak menonton secara live seperti beberapa anak geng akatsuki.

"I-IYA APA?!" Konan shock dengan lebaynya.

"Syuut entar ketahuan," Pein menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang tengah mengomel ke Sasori entah karena apa. "Tapi kok mereka biasa aja."

"Siapapun. Tolong. Saya."

Ketiganya menoleh. Mendapati pintu kelas terbuka sedikit dengan sosok Hidan yang tengah menyeret Zetsu dengan posisi yang... Aneh.

Maksudnya, cara menyeret Hidan itu normal. Yang aneh itu Zetsu.

"Dia pendarahan," gumam Hidan, meletakkan Zetsu dengan hati-hati di lantai kelas. "Pendarahannya agak parah. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan membawanya kembali."

Itachi dan Pein segera mendekati Zetsu, cemas sekaligus khawatir. "Konan ambil kotak P3K. Sama perban. Kain basah juga. Cepat!" suruh Pein seenak pierchingnya. Konan menggerutu sebal tapi ia tetap menyeret kakinya untuk mencari kotak P3K terdekat.

"Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Konan, ...!" Zetsu perlahan bangkit mencoba ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tangan kirinya memegangi hidungnya yang kini dilumuri darah. "Mereka ciuman. C-Ciuman." Kemudian dia pingsan sambil tersenyum. 'Gue bisa pingsan dengan tenang setelah ngeliat SasoDei yang kemaren. Secara langsung lagi.'

Dasar fudanshi biadab.

Setelahnya Pein makin panik, Konan ikutan panik, Hidan cuma pasang muka cuek dan tidak peduli padahal dalam lubuk jiwanya ikutan histeris macam Zetsu ("gini-gini gue juga fudan lho" pamernya dengan bangga dalam hati). Ke mana Itachi?! Oh, dia ikutan pingsan karena nggak kuat liat darah.

A/n: Maapkan saya jika humor nya alot dan malah kebanyakan adegan ya gitu lah.

Karena khusus chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk #BiweeklyPrompt6 and Sweet Day Art Couple.

Dan yeah omake nya saya sungguh terinspirasi dari FF Mato san Yang kueren bingitz

Akhir kata review saya tunggu minna!

Jaa nee^^


End file.
